The Fall of 4KIDS
by Icantworkouthowtodeactivate
Summary: 4KIDS has been messing with Yu-Gi-Oh GX for long enough. Now it's time to take a stand... Forgive me if you are offended...
1. Prologue

For all the 4kids haters. And yes, I did make the Phil Johnson or a lot like ninja consultant from ninjatown... And sorry it's short Oak-chan, I decided to make the first chapter the plans.

* * *

**The fall of 4Kids**

Prologue- Untranslatable

_1700 hours- 4Kids head office_

"Mr Kahn!" Alfred R. Kahn, the CEO of 4kids, slowly turned around from staring out his window onto the busy streets of New York. He had been waiting to find out about the fourth season of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. The report on the translation of this series could help improve the chances of the company surviving for another year. The tired face of the head translator stared back at him with worry. "Sir, I'm afraid that the fourth season its..." the translator managed to stammer. Alfred frowned, " Spit it out! I haven't got all day." That was clearly a lie, as no-one ever consulted him about any of the company's business. "It's not suitable for an American audience... It is too violent... and dark..." The translator looked as if he were about to be hit. Alfred had been waiting for days as the translator and his team edited the footage to make it suitable for a Western audience. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now, GX was one of his last hopes. "What's your name?" The translator looked confused, "My... Name?"Alfred glared at the scared little man standing in front of him. That was enough to make the translator speak. "Uh... Phil... Phil Johnson..." "Well, Phil Johnson. Is there anything we can show to our audience?" "Umm... The end titles..." Alfred shouted across the room, "Don't be smart with me! Have you any idea of how important it was to dub that season." Phil, who was now close to tears stammered, "N-n-n-no sir." Alfred sat down at his desk and sighed, "You are dismissed..." Phil ran out of the room crying. What is going to save 4kids now?

* * *

Yeah, as I said, it's short...


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan

Don't own anything.

To all those who sent the messages saying how much they disliked the idea at the end of the prologue, it is not to be taken seriously. That is more of a back-story to lead into the next chapter. Phil Johnson is not a real person. Just a character I made up (while watching Modern Family ^_^"). And the GX characters are introduced this chapter. Phil will become a consultant in later in the story. Oh, and this is my first fanfic, so forgive my prologue, I honestly didn't know. All those who say this is an insult to the company in general, I didn't intend that (oak-can is going to make me remove this last sentence... oh well).

* * *

**Chapter 1- Plans**

Judai slammed the door while wearing a savage scowl. Haou and Sho had been in the red slifer dormitory waiting for Judai for the past half hour. Sho had been quietly playing out duels in his head to pass the time while Haou sat patiently waiting for Judai to return.

Sho looked up at the door and asked, "What's wrong Big Brother?" before looking at his deck again

Judai hung his head, "They didn't dub the 4th season..."

Haou stood up and frowned at Judai. "And that's a bad thing? I thought you were insulted by your change of name. Diehard fans of the show would have watched the original version with subtitles."

"Yeah, but people will think that I died at the end of the 3rd season. They need to know that I lived. They need to know that their hero is still alive." Judai sighed. "Besides, the English viewers need a version to call their own..."

Sho put his deck down and said quietly, "You're repeating yourself Big Brother..."

Haou shook his head in disgust at Judai. "Well what are you going to do about it then? Murder the executives?"

Judai glared at Haou. "I'm not an animal, Haou. I will write them a very angry letter."

And with that Judai set to work with his letter. Sho and Haou sweat dropped. Judai was determined, 4kids was not going to go unnoticed for prioritising Yu-Gi-Oh 5D over GX. After two suspenseful minutes Judai stepped away from the computer and motioned for Haou and Sho to read it.

Haou frowned. "Dear 4kids. WHY DIDN'T YOU DUB THE 4TH SEASON? WHY CAN'T YOU GET MY NAME RIGHT!" Haou paused and looked at Judai who was smiling sheepishly. "Judai, this is just ranting. I can understand your disappointment in the translation of the series, but if you are going to write a letter of complaint, write it with some dignity."

Sho smiled, "While you were arguing, I sent a letter to the 4Kids webmaster and they responded..."

Judai gasped. "What did they say? Tell me they changed their mind..."

Sho read the email, "Thank you for writing to us about your interest in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Because a lot of our resources are dedicated to dubbing and airing Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, we will not be dubbing season four of GX for the foreseeable future. However, this does not mean that we won't ever dub it, it just means that it is not on the schedule anytime soon."

Haou frowned. "So what now?"

"Now we protest." Judai frowned.


	3. Chapter 2: Aku Kura

I give up. Italics are inside Phil's mind. Do not own.

* * *

The next day- 4kids Headquarters

Phil sat quietly in the corner of the room. No-one dared disturb him, after what happened yesterday. There had been rumours about the meeting with Mr. Kahn, but no-one dared question him. Phil was secretly pleased with the outcome of the meeting. He sat there plotting his next move.

_Several months ago_

Phil woke up in a cold sweat.

He hadn't had a nightmare, he wasn't sick. What had happened to him?

"_Phil._" A hollow cold voice echoed through his mind. He shuddered, must have been a nightmare after all.

"_Phil._" There is was again. What was happening?

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He sounded like he was braver than he felt. He could feel the room getting colder and darker.

"_PHIL!_" The voice had turned in to a screeching noise, like metal tearing.

In pain Phil collapsed to the floor. Then black.

When he woke he saw himself lying on the floor. A dark figure stood over his lifeless body.

"_Am I dead?_" Phil asked the shadowy figure, who immediately turned to face him. Were eyes should have been, there were black holes, absorbing all light that came near it. Phil stepped back and looked at his own hand. It had become translucent.

"_No, but you will wish you were_." The cold hollow voice replied. The creature lunged at Phil and made the same blood curling cry as before.

The next morning Phil woke up with a start. The night before... It seemed so real... He could have sworn he had died that night.

He felt something pull at his consciousness in the back of his mind. The hairs on his neck stood up.

"_It was real, Phil Johnson_." That voice. It seemed as if it were all of the nightmares in the world had been brought into his mind every time that voice spoke. "_I have control of your soul now. You are nothing but the previous owner of this empty shell."_

"_Who are you? What right do you have to take control of me?_" Phil shouted throughout his mind.

"_I am Aku Kura, the spirit of darkness in this world. I have observed these puny primates for centuries. Now it is time for me to rise from my prison to show this world true fear_." The dark voice seemed to absorb the last of Phil's control over his own spirit.

"_And you, Phil will become my first follower and the leader of a supreme race that knows the true power of fear._" With each word the voice changed from the hollow cold drone of the dark spirit to that of Phil's own voice.

"_Aku, please stop_." Phil's voice had faded over the months. Soon he would have to give up the fight with the spirit or risk fading into the nothingness that Aku Kura had shown him that waited for him after death.

"_Why stop, we now have control over the operation._" Aku had not been pleased to find out at first that his shell had only recently become a lead translator for a children's television show. After a couple of weeks he had realised the power of his position. He had control of what children would see as acceptable in the future. "_By removing all of the violence, we can make them unprepared to stop my uprising._"

Phil's soul groaned, he was almost a memory to the mighty spirit. "_You shouldn't have used guilt to make Mr. Kahn let you get away with you plans._"

"_DO NOT CALL HIM MR KAHN! He is no longer your boss, I am. You should be calling me Master Kura. He is not worthy of any title except of peasant, for that is all I can see in his future_," snarled Aku.

"Umm... Mr. Johnson... Mr Kahn would like to see you... Are you okay?" One of the staff had gained the courage to come and pass on the message that had been sent from the head office.

"I'm fine." Aku snarled. Phil had lost control to Aku again. If he could ever gain control he would have warned them of the crazy dark spirit that was battling him for control of his body. They would send him to a mental institution, but at least he would be away from society, away from anyone who could get harmed.

Phil whimpered as he let Aku take full control of the 'shell' they shared. Aku opened the door of Alfred Kahn's office and took on Phil's timid voice.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Aku made Phil pull a ridiculous face that made him look like he was expecting to be hit.

Mr Kahn stood up and walked over to Phil. "I'm so sorry about yesterday... I didn't mean to get so angry... It's just I had a lot riding on that series..."

"It's okay sir... I understand" Phil struggled against the will of Aku. He managed to make the corner of his mouth twitch. His spirit was overwhelmed once again by the darkness.

"I suppose you are right... I've trusted you so far with the series, and it has turned out fine so far." Alfred continued. "That is all I asked you up here for... You may leave now."

Aku mentally rolled his eyes. As Phil left the room the webmaster shouted out to him.

"Hey, Phil. I just go a message asking about the fourth season of GX. Has it been given the green light?"

"Eh? No. Not in the foreseeable future but there is a small possibility..." Phil replied.

"_Aku, you shouldn't have manipulated him like that. Using guilt to get what you want. It's just... low._" Phil frowned. "_Why did you even choose me to be your host? I'm not strong, rich or influential.._."

Aku smirked. "_I selected you because you were weak and quiet. The innocent can manipulate people to do what they want, which is what I'm using to my advantage_."

Phil scowled. He was not going to let Aku Kura win.


	4. Chapter 3: The protest

Judai stood in front of the of the 4kids headquarters with Haou and Sho by his sides. Soon everyone would be here.

The first to arrive was Daichi, unsure of what was happening. Shortly afterwards, a large group of duellists joined the protest. Sho started a list of who was attending the protest.

"How many are there now?" Judai smiled confidently at Sho.

"We're missing three... Hayato, Professor Cronos, and Fubuki" Sho said staring down at his list.

"Uh... yeah. I think Hayato said something about a cheese convention or something and Cronos had uhh... an unexpected Duel with uhh... A des Koala..." Haou stuttered. Sho looked skeptic, but Judai was too pleased about the crowd they had drawn.

Just as the protest was about to start, Fubuki arrived, wielding a bazooka. "Am I late for the battle?"

"Fubuki, I said peaceful protest. That means no bazookas." Judai frowned. "Who the hell gave you a bazooka anyway?"

"I made it myself," Fubuki chirped with glee.

Judai snatched the bazooka off Fubuki and handed it to Sho. He then walked to the front of the crowd mumbling about bazookas. At the front he picked up the megaphone, which proceeded to make a high pitched squealing noise.

"Uh, Hi everyone thanks for coming today." Judai had never been the best at public speaking. "As you all know, we are here to take back Yu-Gi-Oh GX and stop the cruel unnecessary changing of the story line!" Silence. "So let's protest peacefully!"

A voice that sounded like Yubel's shouted back, "Screw that! That's just giving them what they want! We're all duelists here! We solve our problems with childrens card games and violence." A massive amount of applause followed that remark.

"Look you can all be feral and prove to them that we are way to violent and take over the building, or protest peacefully out here and prove them wrong!" Judai shouted back. Judai and Sho were the only two who went for the latter option.

"Don't give them choices Judai, You can't win." Sho commented before following everyone else inside, still carrying Fubuki's Bazooka.

"Can't beat 'em, Join 'em." Sighed Judai. He walked into the foyer of the 4kids main offices to regain control of the chaos.


	5. Update: I am not dead! Yet

Sorry for the delay. Got really sidetracked for a while with Video Games, Anime/Manga and Christmas Loot. Also there was a flood which caused a power outage when I was writing the next chapter… So, I wrote it on paper, and I'll edit and upload in a few days time. Anyways, I apologise in advance, the next chapter seems really half-assed in parts due to some late night writing.

Also, on a side note, I need suggestions for a game. I need a game that will appeal to people who only play CoD and Halo. Any suggestions?

Anyway, that's all for now. Sorry for the delay and you will hear from me again in a few days.


End file.
